This invention relates generally to individual beverage dispensing containers of the type that are used for the sale and consumption of carbonated beverages such as soft drinks, beer, or mineral water, and particularly to a method of orienting the beverage dispensing container within the user's hand responsive to tactile stimuli on said beverage dispensing container.
Individual beverage dispensing containers are well known to the art, comprising a product sold at the retail level in volumes of well over one million units daily. The most common beverage dispensing containers are cans and bottles, each of which conform to several industry standards.
Although there are an almost unlimited variety of beverage dispensing containers on the market, the beverage containers of primary concern with regard to this invention are those which are intended to function both as a point of sale container for individual beverage servings and as an optional drinking receptacle for use by the purchaser.
Beverage dispensing cans, while previously made from steel and having a randomly placed vertical seam along the cylindrical can body, are now generally constructed from aluminum or an aluminum alloy, and do not present any vertical seams. The beverage cans may have any one of a variety of easily opened non-resealable closures well known to the art, including the more popular "pull tab" and "pop-top" type closure mechanisms.
In each closure type, a scored line in the top surface of the beverage can defines an peripherally enclosed aperture forming panel which may be detached from the remainder of the can top by pressure, torque, or a vertical pulling or tearing force. The aperature forming panel may be attached at the centermost end to a pull ring such that a forwardly pivoting and upwardly pulling force on the ring tab will tear the aperature forming panel away from the can top. In this case the pull ring and aperture forming panels are completely removed from the can top in this "pull top" embodiment.
In the "pop top" type of closure, the ring tap is similarly attached by a rivet to the can top adjacent the centermost end of the aperture forming panel such that upward pressure on the ring tab will place a levered downward pressure on the aperture forming panel with the rivet acting as a fulcrum, until the aperture forming panel tears away from the can top and is bent into the interior of the can but not completely removed therefrom.
Representative examples of the most common pull rings and aperture forming panels are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,341 and 3,795,340. Recent improvements and modifications in the non-detachable pop-top type closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,763; 4,325,490, and 4,129,227. Other intermediate embodiments of the pull tab and pop-top closures have also been disclosed, one such example being the stowable tab and tear strip shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,342. Similar pull rings and pop-tops have also been shown and discussed in relation with devices for opening such closures, recent examples of which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,865; 4,507,988; and 4,590,822.
Bottles are generally made from glass or plastic resin, and are shaped to have a generally cylindrical main body with a narrowed neck and rim having a slightly bulbous pouring lip. Although the shapes of these bottles vary widely, bottlers and beverage producers have selected several uniform styles for similar types of beverages, with some beverage producers adding special external ornamentation to the general bottle shape so as to develop trademark properties in the bottles themselves. Such distinctive and familiar bottles include those associated with Coca Cola, 7-Up, or Perrier.
Traditionally, glass bottles were sealed with a pressure fitted, crimped cap having a plastic or cork liner. These crimped bottle caps were removed through the upward prying or levering action of a bottle opener placed under one edge of the cap. Alternately, caps for some beverage bottles were designed to be twisted off the lip of the rim by the user, the cap having a single threaded region which would sealingly engage the bulbous lip of the rim and could be removed by a quarter or half rotation of the cap. Bottles and caps of this type have also been disclosed and discussed in connection to devices specifically suited for removing those bottle caps, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,865.
The more common glass and plastic beverage dispensing bottles now incorporate larger multi-threaded rim sections and resealable metal caps, which similarly may include a plastic or foam sealing gasket. The caps require several rotations to disengage the threads of the cap from the bottle rim, and an equal number of rotations to reseal. The caps also have a lower depending skirt section which is divided into a plurality of perforated tabs, and which form an additional seal which is permanently broken when the cap is first removed from the bottle.
Glass bottles have recently been introduced to the market with thin styrofoam labelling bands which encircle the body of the bottle and are fastened along a thermally welded vertical seam, and serve to increase the insulating quality of the bottle against heat from the user's hand. The foam labelling band also enhances one's ability to grip the bottle, especially when wetted by condensation.
The plastic bottles most often selected by beverage producers tend to be two part containers having a clear plastic PET resin inner liner with a semi-circular bottom, and an opaque outer shell which encircles the lower portion of the liner and produces a flat and stable base for resting the container, as well as increasing the insulating properties of the bottle from any sources of heat associated with the surface on which the bottle is placed.
Most soft drink beverages and beers are produced and packaged in bottles and cans, thus permitting the purchaser a choice of sizes and container types. Beverage cans generally contain 12 fluid ounce servings, while bottles will hold 16 fluid ounces, although 10, 12, and 20 ounce single serving or 32 and 64 ounce multi-serving bottles are also common.
Both types of beverage containers--bottles and cans--are generally found in stores in approximately equal quantities, as single items or packaged in cases. Cans are generally attached together in "six packs" by heat shrink thermo-plastic bands which fit around the top of each can, or in "twelve pack cartons" constructed from a folded cardboard blank. Both the six and twelve pack arrangements provide for easy removal of the individual cans, and afford gripping means for carrying the entire case in one hand. Bottles may similarly be purchased individually, or in six, ten, and twelve pack cases comprised of folded cardboard cartons or molded plastic carriers, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,582.
While primarily a matter of personal preference, bottles are generally selected when an easily resealable beverage container is desired, although devices for resealing cans have been devised. Representative examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,804; 3,727,787; and 3,637,104. These and other resealing devices for beverage cans have not achieved great commercial success or consumer acceptance, since the beverages cans are generally purchased with the intent to consume the entire portion, and the resealing devices constitute an additional expense and an inconvenient item to carry.
Bottles also generally provide a larger individual serving, are slightly more expensive, retain the beverage in a cooled state for a longer time, and are not as cold to hold in one's hand for an extended period. Cans are more readily cooled, have smaller individual servings, are generally less expensive, may be more easily received within holders such as those designed as automotive accessories, but may be more uncomfortable to hold for longer periods because they lack effective insulation.
Aluminum cans are more closely associated with recyclability in the minds of consumers, with many automatic vending-type machines for returning aluminum cans in exchange for a set per can amount having been designed and introduced in public places. Glass and plastic containers may also be recycled, although the more accepted means of returning these containers is directly to the original store at which the containers were purchased, in exchange for the return of a predetermined deposit.
Although there have been many innovations concerning the construction of and closures for the beverage containers described above, as well as for various items peripherally related to the opening, resealing, packaging, or insulation of those beverage containers, there have been relatively few improvements directly related to one of the primary purposes of the beverage container itself--functioning as a serving dispenser and drinking receptacle for the beverage.
The narrowed neck and rounded rim of most bottles presents a natural drinking spout. With the aperture forming panels removed from the top of a beverage can, the open apertures similarly form a convenient and generally safe spout through which a person may directly consume the beverage.
Because the spout on the beverage can must be displaced somewhat from the confronting and upwardly projecting rim of the can, and because the spout must be oriented towards the mouth of the user as they begin to tilt the beverage can to drink therefrom, the standard beverage can does lead to more accidental spills and mishaps than would occur with drinking glasses or bottles. Fluid may leak between the spout aperture, rim, and the mouth of the user since a tight seal is difficult or uncomfortable to completely form and maintain.
Because beverage cans are frequently used in automobiles, or other situations where an individual will be preoccupied or focussing their attention on some other activity while attempting to drink from the beverage can, it is not uncommon for a person to pick up the beverage can from where they last rested it after drinking, assuming the can and spout are properly aligned for drinking, and learn that the position of the spout has changed due to the can having been rotated or jarred. While the individual may feel the misalignment of the can with their mouth prior to tilting the can, it is often results that the person accidentally pours a good quantity of the beverage on their face, chest, lap, or surrounding area.
Another situation in which spills often occur is with younger children who are just learning to drink from a glass or beverage can, who are not strong enough or whose hands are not large enough to control the weight of the beverage can as they attempt to drink from it, or whose mouths are too small to compensate for any misalignment of the spout of the beverage can and to form a fluid tight seal therewith.
There have been some suggested solutions to the problem of misalignment of the spout of the beverage can.
One solution has been to incorporate an enclosed tubular drinking spout which projects upwardly from the beverage can itself. Such an enclosed sanitary drinking spout is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,557. Another related solution is the inclusion of a standard flexible drinking straw into the beverage can, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,503. In each case, the spout or straw is affixed to the pull tab, and is moved to an extended, drinking position by the action of opening the pull tab.
These spout and straw mechanisms have several common drawbacks and deficiencies, however. They represent a significant additional expense in manufacturing the beverage can, particularly relative to the minimal per unit cost of each beverage can. The particular modifications may not be desired by many purchasers who prefer to drink directly from the aperture spout, and would thus not purchase a beverage can having an enclosed or straw-like spout. Because the beverage cans are mass produced and periodically standardized throughout the industry, it would not prove practical or desirable for beverage producers or bottlers to incorporate a design feature which would not be universally accepted among beverage can purchasers. Additionally, spout mechanisms which may be added to the beverage cans may be sold separately for those who desire them, but present the same problems and inconveniences as those devices used for resealing beverage cans.
Another method for improving the beverage can as a drinking receptacle has been the production of various gripping handles which may be attached to the individual can. One such handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,723 and is designed to receive the rear portion of the pop-top and grip the top rim top of the can and clip under the lower rim on the bottom of the can, the handle being flexed to securely hold the beverage can and provide a drinking container similar to a mug. Other types of handles comprise molded plastic circular hoops or cylindrical tubes into which a beverage can or bottle may be inserted, with various shaped gripping handles positioned along the side of the beverage can. One more recent example of such a handle unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,197, although many similar designs for cans, bottles, and milk cartons have been produced.
Another popular beverage can accessory which is includes an insulated nylon or Gortex shell which wraps around the beverage can and is fastened with a vertical velcro seam. These can wraps are often printed with a company logo and used for advertising and promotional plans. While enhancing the insulating quality of the beverage can and further improving one's grip on the beverage can, the can wraps do little to prevent the problem of misaligned cans.
Similarly, the plastic insulating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,453 permits a beverage can to be inserted into an eccentrically aligned twin walled canister, and locked into placed by a rotating collar. Because the beverage can is then offset from the center of the canister with the spout aperture aligned toward the nearest point along the canister perimeter, a person could detect the orientation of the beverage can within the canister based solely upon a perceived imbalance in the weight distribution of the canister when held in one's hand. However, the locking collar of this device does not serve to hold firmly, and frequently loosens permitting the can to shift. Once the can is partially emptied, the added weight of the canister makes it difficult to determine whether the can is oriented properly, and the thickness of the twin wall presents an even greater obstacle to forming a fluid tight seal between the beverage can and the mouth of the person drinking.
Other tactile sensing means to aid in the alignment and orientation of objects other than beverage dispensing containers but designed to be held in the hand--such as a key or fountain pen--have previously been disclosed, representative examples being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,432,498 and 2,491,699 respectively. In each case, the item being held must be oriented in a particular rotational plane in order to function properly or communicate with an interrelated apparatus. The particular devices shown include collars or clips which are attached to the object being gripped, but do not related to methods of incorporating a tactile stimulus producing member into the generally smooth surface of a beverage dispensing container.